


You CAN Fuck Hisoka

by hihowareya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drugs, F/M, but dont worry its not non-con, its very con, like aphrodisiacs, ultra consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/hihowareya
Summary: You visit the Heaven's Arena and find yourself drugged by fan with a powerful aphrodisiac. Luckily, someone you haven't seen in a while is here to help. Ridiculously self indulgent, sorry. There will be like 4 chapters oops





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's true this is a painfully self indulgent thing but I honestly don't even care I thought about all of it during free time at my job so you all are welcome. I have a JJBA fic to update but that'll come after I get this out there. There are 3 parts to this but I'll get the first one out here for now but I actually know how to attack the other 2 so I can actually do more with those. Oh this takes chapter takes place 2 years prior to the main series, right after Hisoka's first match against Kastro. My first time writing HxH eh

Coming to the Heaven's Arena was a bad idea. No, going to the _bar_ in the Heaven's Arena, that was the bad idea. You found yourself down there, after your last match of the day, spending some of your hard earned cash on libations. It wasn't how you intended to spend your night. Truly, every time you came to this blasted arena, you seemed to leave with less than you thought you'd earned, almost always because there was the best food and drink around offered to anyone who made it up to and past your level. Not that you were complaining.

 

This particular night, you found yourself conversating with someone who had watched your match, and had only the highest opinions of you. He fawned over you, told you that you were the best fighter he'd ever seen in the arena (a lie, you knew), and hovered around you for hours. Not that you minded the positive attention, but you didn't find him the slightest bit alluring at all. He had seemed nice enough though, so when you took a swig of your drink to taste something was off with it, you knew that he was to blame and what he'd done. Of course, after you gave him a few punches and told the bartender what his intentions were and landing him on his ass outside, you decided to go back to your room and lay down; the effects of his drug setting in. You assumed it was a memory loss drug, something to knock you out and make you forget the events of the evening. He probably intended to drop you right back off at the bar, say you were way more intoxicated than anyone thought. Luckily you were smarter than that.

 

You laid on the bed in the hotel room, the room was spinning and your head was fuzzy, and you didn't understand what was going on. You felt sick, and then tired, and then suddenly warm, and affectionate. You went through the motions of what you thought was the drug itself only to realize it was the onset of an aphrodisiac, and a powerful one. Your skin felt like it was on fire and your clothes felt terribly binding, you'd do anything to get comfy and you considered taking them all off- but it wouldn't be enough. Damn him, if he'd succeeded you might have done something you would have regretted. So you rolled back and forth on your bed, fighting the urge to slip your hands under your shirt or up your skirt, and with every moment it felt like you had less and less control of yourself. You felt like your inhibitions would be thrown to the wind, you wanted to be set free from this feeling, but also for it to last forever. You writhed in that spot for what felt like hours, until you finally decided you had to do something about it.

 

You had seen someone else at the arena today, a familiar face and the object of your desires for a long time. In the past you'd never let on to your infatuation or attraction, but now you felt as if you had nothing to lose. With that you left your room, stumbled to the elevator and shakily rose to the top floor- you knew, he _always_ got a room on the very top floor. You focused your nen and searched for his aura. In your state it was hard to focus, hard to find what you were looking for, but eventually you caught on. You approached his door and gave an uneasy knock. By this time your breathing was uneven and your face was flushed- you could feel your clothes becoming uncomfortably damp. Especially your underwear.

 

Though it felt like hours, only in moments was your knock answered, but you wondered how out of it you really were when you heard a voice behind you.

 

“Now, at this hour I would expect you to have been fast asleep, why might you be here?”You never ceased to be caught off guard by how sultry his voice was. You turned to look up and meet golden eyes, brimming with curiosity, looking down at you. You cursed both his height and your small stature, allowing him to lean one arm against the door and loom over above you like that. He motioned to the open door, that you hadn't even seen him open, with his other hand. “Please, come in.” You swallowed hard and accepted the offer, your heart pounding in your chest.

 

As per usual, the room was dimly lit. The arena really did offer some of the finest suites. The entire wall in front was a glass window overlooking the lights of the city and the living room area was simply furnished with a couch, a table and a chair. None of which seemed to have been touched. The door closed behind you and your pounding heart nearly leapt from your chest. You heard the clicking of his heels as he approached you slowly, as if he was slinking like a cat. “So tell me, what brings you here at this hour? Surely you haven't come to congratulate me on my victory.”you took it as a cue to try to start a conversation, to say anything.

 

“I saw the match, that Kastro, he scored a knockdown...” you mused, you had never seen anyone land a hit against Hisoka before, in all the time you've known him. Not that you were severely close enough to see him outside of the arena frequently, but you'd spent enough time with him to know his skills, even somewhat better than those who fight him.

 

“That he did, but, it didn't help him much in the end, did it?” Hisoka shrugged, amused by the small accomplishment of his opponent. Truly, he was an enigma, but one you'd admired for a long time. Power aside, you found yourself incredibly attracted to him. The way he carried himself seemed ethereal, as did his striking golden eyes against perfect pale skin, and more than conventionally attractive features. Of course you weren't the only person to think about him this way, plenty of women and even men would talk now and then about how his alluring features paired with his unbelievable power made for a untouchable combination. You'd be lying if you hadn't said to your friends how you wished you could spend at least one night with the magician, thus bringing you to this hotel room tonight, right now. You snapped out of your thoughts as he snapped his fingers.

 

“And so, lose he did. Now, as for your appearance here, my interest has been piqued. Tell me...” he stepped towards you, the light from the window illuminating his features while the shadow of his figure covered yours “...why are you here?” He sounded intimidating and yet also inviting, like he knew _exactly_ why, but wanted to hear you say it. As if he could smell it on you, your desire. Feel the heat your body radiated for him. You kept eye contact with him as best you could, you eyes glazed with a want for him.

 

“You, for a long time, I've wanted to feel you... to taste you, to do everything I could to you... I've never had the courage to even try, until now...”You spoke with the most conviction you could and when his expression remained somewhat amused you stepped forward to reach out to him, but let your hands hover just before him. You broke eye contact to look forward, and your eyes met below his chest. Why did he have to wear those heels that made him even taller? “I can't help myself right now, I need something, anything you could possibly-” you stopped when he placed a finger to your lips.

 

“Now, that wasn't so hard. ♡” He looked so confident, amused still, but satisfied with the knowledge that you came here in your greatest heat just for him. He moved his hand from silencing you, and reached down to place both hands on your waist. “If you've got an itch, scratch it.” He cocked a sharp eyebrow and stepped back, confidently falling back onto the small couch behind him and pulling you along. In the darkness of the room, you hadn't even noticed where you stood, but that was the farthest thing from your mind as you fell atop him. In your wildest dreams, you had thought merely of what the lightest touches on his skin might feel like, and never before had you imaged that you'd end up here in this hotel room, on this couch, atop him with your legs on either side sitting on his lap. You felt the powerful waves of the drug taking over again and this time you didn't know how much more you could handle. “By all means,” Hisoka began “the next move is yours.”

 

Before he'd even issued the order, your were against him, face buried in his neck, kissing his cool skin. He felt so smooth and untouched, like he'd been carved from the finest porcelain. You relished in it as you moved from his jawline to the lowest part of his neck and opened your mouth to bite him, to taste him better. After that you decided that nothing in the world could taste sweeter.

You twitched slightly as you felt slender hands touch your waist again, but instead of holding you they moved to the hem of your shirt to slip under and trace along your narrow waist gently. His cool skin felt amazing against your heated body, and you felt a chill move up your spine as he dragged his clawed fingers up towards your chest. When they finally reached your bra, you felt your heart beat heavy under his hands. “Excited?” He questioned you in his usual soft but confident voice. You responded by letting yourself sit heavier on him, hoping he could feel the heat through your underwear. Thank god you wore a skirt today.

 

“Hmm ♡” Hisoka seemed to muse to himself. He was a fan of entertainment and being apart of the show was his favorite part. He lightly brought his hands over your breasts and laid his palm over them. He seemed to love to tease you, and he knew it would rile you up. Still even he knew there were far better ways to make this fun, and he decided to continue on. His slight of hand tricks continued to surprise you when you felt your bra fall to the floor without even realizing he unhooked it. Not that you minded, it meant more fun could be had. You inhaled sharply when he grabbed at your breasts more roughly, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. Your nipples rubbed against his soft palms, and you felt a chill run down your back at the sensation. You gasped into his neck, and kissed around until you were able to feather his throat with affection.

 

You let your own hands wander, running them over his arms and down his chest. The hem of his cropped shirt fell under your fingers and you slipped your hands under to feel the next layer of clothing. You would always tease him, about his outfits, the fact that he seemed to have the same one in every color. He never seemed to mind. The fabric beneath almost felt rubbery like a balloon- it was made from ultrapeme. It stretched tightly over his taught body and you wondered how you would take it off, how he would take it off- if it would even come off. It was too vexing of a concern, so you let yourself forget about it and felt him up through the befuddling fabric. He seemed to like the attention; you felt him exhale above you. It was nice to feel a reaction from him, to know that he was enjoying what you could do, had wanted to do, to him.

 

You felt Hisoka's hand move to the center of your chest, and with only the tips of his index and middle finger, slowly push you back- his other hand rested on the small of your back to steady you, until your back was arched and you stared almost directly up at the ceiling. He retracted his fingers and you felt his hand slide off your back and you hung there in mid air. You wondered perhaps if you had been dreaming and this was the ceiling of your own room, but were reminded soon after that wasn't true, when your shirt was pulled up and your breasts were exposed to the cool air of the hotel room. You concentrated (to the best of your ability) and saw that your body was suspended by nen, attaching you to the ceiling like some sort of bungee chord or... bungee gum. He was so crafty. “I don't mean to sound pretentious, but I do like to think of myself as... innovative ♡”

With that he leaned over you, and kissed the lowest part of your sternum. Your heart skipped a beat and you felt butterflies in your stomach. He kissed higher, one cool hand lightly fondling at your breast, the other gently tracing clawed fingertips over your exposed thigh. You swallowed hard and felt nervous, that maybe he would get far enough and decide he was no longer interested. That was his type, to just do something else the moment something lost interest to him. But when you shifted and felt against your underwear that he was excited for this too, your fears dissipated. You removed your finger tips from his chest and traced them instead over his back, and you breathed heavily at every move he made. This build up was killing you and you wanted to just get to it already. Your hands wandered up into his soft, wavy hair and you gave a small tug as you tried to ground your hips down with enough success to put the pressure and heat of your body against his confined erection. He groaned through gritted teeth and shifted into you. This was a much better speed. He pulled back from your chest to look down at you. “If you really wanted me to go faster, you only had to say so.” His fingers on your thigh became a flat palm slinking up your leg, and his hand on your breast returned to the small of your back lightly before moving on down to your ass. “The opening act is fun,” he began “but we all know why we really came out tonight...” The cool hand on your thigh reached your underwear, where he traced the lace lightly before confidently slipping his hand in to give one long stroke of his middle finger up the wet warmth of your vagina“...The climax.” You moaned audibly, and he seemed satisfied. How is it that he could be so calm and cool and composed in this type of situation? He truly was a mystery.

 

He smirked at you, wryly, and continued with the same stroking motion, careful of his pointed claws. It felt so nice to finally be touched by him, to _really_ be touched by him. It was almost enough to relieve the tenseness in your body then and there, but you decided it best to wait, to hold back. If you got off now, he might not let you have what you really came here for. After he decided it had become slick enough, he slowly edged his slender middle finger into your body. For someone as sadistic as he could be, he was being awfully gentle. It wasn't necessary, but appreciated. When you had him down to the knuckle, he laughed lightly to himself. “You really are excited ♡”He pulled his finger out to the last joint, and pushed back in. He did this slowly, painfully slowly, for what felt like too long a time. After a few moments he added his index finger, and eventually his ring finger. You hadn't been stretched like this before, and it was a little uncomfortable at first, but eventually you found it felt good and thought he wouldn't be preparing you this much if he didn't think it was necessary, and from what you could feel pressing against your body, it very well feels like it is. His thumb would lightly rub against your clit and your breath would hitch, you could very well come from this, and he could tell, and at that he retracted his digits and left you feeling quite empty- for now.

 

“Tell me, how important to you are these?” He questioned, fiddling with the fabric of your underwear.

 

“N..not very, they're just-” before you could continue, his sharp claws tore them, and the only part still in tact was the waist band. “H-hey!” You stuttered, the exposure of your body to the air startling you.

 

“Relax, I think you'll find the pay off to be quite worth it ♡”You saw his hand move for his belt, adorned with suit symbols, and you wanted to watch but also felt quite embarrassed suddenly. You had been with men before, seen their bodies, but never the body of the person you harbored such strong feelings for. Were they romantic feelings? Genuinely? Or was it just an effect of the drug? You weren't sure, but you didn't really care, and were brought out of them by the sound of the zipper on his white pants. You leaned forward from your bungee gum hammock and grabbed his wrist suddenly with you left hand, stopping him before he could free himself. “Have you changed your mind?” His tone was playful, but you could tell he might become agitated if that truly was the case.

 

“No... I just...”

 

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow at you.”

 

“I just want to...” Your slowly moved your right hand to rest your finger tips on his stomach, and trailed them down slowly. You saw the confused look change to one of amusement and a tinge of excitement, and he easily relinquished control to you. Your heart thudded against your chest when your right hand slipped into his pants and felt the heat from his body. As confidently as you could, you moved your hands through folds of fabric (curse, men's underwear) and wrapped your hands around him. You were thankful then, for his considerate preparation of you.

You pulled him free from his fabric bindings and he seemed relieved to meet the air, though it was becoming stuffier with your combined excitement. The hot organ twitched in your hand, and you saw white precum pearl at the head. You smeared it with your thumb and he sighed inwardly. Most of the men you had been with before were uncut, so you had become accustomed to navigating foreskin. You were however thankful that he was, and thus there was none to navigate. You squeezed him tightly once, twice, then let your hand drag down until it rested against his body, then up again. He shifted slightly and reached both of his hands around to grab your ass and squeeze it, occasionally tighter when your fingers would drag over the head. A few more moments of this and he stopped you, his normally pale face was slightly flushed and his gold eyes were glazed over with lust. Neither of you had to say anything to know what to do.

 

You gave Hisoka control, allowed him to lift your small body up to kneel with your legs on either side of him. With one hand around himself to keep steady and one on your shoulder, he urged you downward onto his cock gently, and the heat pushing into you made you gasp. He didn't stop, and kept going slowly until he was fully inside, and you sat on his lap. You stayed that way for a few moments, and he eventually moved to adjust your legs, pulling you from a kneeling position to one where you could almost wrap your legs around his narrow waist, if he leaned forward enough. This however didn't give you much power, from this position, he was dominant- and you had no issue with that. His strength came into play when he grabbed your ass and lifted you up, you thought you might slip off him, but recalled his size and relaxed when you came off only to the head. With little hesitation, he lowered you again and you moaned. It was an amazing sensation.

 

Your body felt so sensitive, you could feel everything much greater, you knew the aphrodisiac was to thank for that. You squeezed around him and felt his cock twitch inside you, wanting more affection, and he took it. It didn't take long for him to move you faster, bouncing your body on and off of him, stretching your walls with every push. His breathing was even but fast, he seemed unfocused. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you buried your face into his shoulder. You bit at him. He seemed to want a better angle, and you saw his right hand move to attach more secure strands of bungee gum to the ceiling and then to your back, and you were suspended suddenly, your face unable to reach him now, your arms unable to grab him. Without great pause however he grabbed your body and lifted you up so he could stand and drill into you. His claws sharply held you and you felt his angular hip bones hit against your ass with every powerful thrust. He wasn't being so considerate anymore, and you didn't care at all. He leaned over you to see your face, flushed with lust and hungry for more. You reached back up to him, to grab at his hair.

 

You were thankful for the strength of his nen when he removed a hand from your ass to focus on your clit, his fingers quickly wetted by your sex, and gently rubbed circles around you. It felt better than you anticipated. You felt you could come soon, no, you _would_ come soon. You tried to say so but you were unable to form words. Your body was being harshly jolted at every thrust and your mind was drawing blanks from the sensations. You tried to moan his name. “Hi.. Hi..so..” But it was too hard to form words. You felt him pick up speed and his thrusts became more erratic; you were close and so was he and you were so ready for it. You didn't know if this was appropriate, and frankly you didn't care, your build up grew more and more and it felt like something snapped inside you. At that moment you reached out and pulled him to you and kissed him, passionately and sloppily, but a kiss nonetheless. You thought maybe this level of intimacy would be too much but he returned the kiss. Your body clenched down on him in orgasm and moments later you felt especially powerful thrusts rock your body as a wet, sticky heat filled you as he moaned into your lips. You pulled your lips apart from his as he had given 2 more weak thrusts then pulled from your body. You felt the hot seed run out from you, and shivered. You couldn't move, you could barely talk, you just hung there suspended by pink nen and your legs hooked around him. When had you done that? You didn't remember.

Hisoka released his nen and caught you. He leaned back against the couch, his breathing shallow, and you laid against him, feeling his rapid heartbeat. You were so tired, and so excited. It actually happened. “Well,” he began “that's a first then.” You pulled away briefly to give him a quizzical and surprised look.

 

“Are... you a virgin?” You asked, surprised. He wasn't amused.

 

“No.” He snorted. “Normally...” he traced a finger against your thigh and smeared the results of your sex against you more. “Your face would be messier.” You blushed at the idea of him coming on your face. It wasn't your style, but for him, you could learn to like it.

 

“I guess that means I'm special.” You smiled weakly.

 

“Special enough.” He patted your head with his clean hand. “I expect your help after my next big fight, then.” You laughed at him, but made a note to yourself to frequent the arena more often.

 

“Its... a promise..” You eyes felt heavy and your body felt weak. You laid your head against his shoulder. Your adrenaline was gone and your hunger was satiated, and now you just wanted a long rest.

 

“I'll be holding you to that ♡” Was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep.

 

In the morning you awoke in that room alone, on the couch with a blanket over you. You felt sore and groggy and dehydrated. But incredibly happy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Clown Fuckery

It has been a long time since the night you found yourself drugged in the Heaven's Arena, and finally committed to getting something you'd wanted for a long time. 2 years, in fact. Every time you had heard Hisoka was making an appearance there, you'd canceled any plans you had to make your own presence known. You'd only had 1 interaction between that time, but it left much to be desired in conversation. Rather you'd waited under the stands in the shadows as the last fight had finished. It had been frustrating, for Hisoka even, given he generally liked to toy with his prey, but had found himself getting toyed with. When he'd had enough and decided it wasn't worth even his playing around, he'd swiftly landed a finishing blow, ending the fight (and his combatant's life) in one fell swoop.

 

The ref announced him the victor and the loser deceased, but not before the object of your desire had already departed from the arena itself, a displeased look on his face. His expression changed only slightly when he saw you waiting, and almost walked by you to stop, continuing to look straight ahead. You hesitantly offered him a congratulatory remark, and said you knew he would win, because he always did. His already narrow eyes seemed to narrow even further for only a moment, and gold irises glanced to meet yours, and before you knew it you were pinned to the wall and your skirt hiked up, and you felt yourself become exposed. You nervously wondered if anyone would find you, as you were viciously fucked beneath the stands with no words and no empathy, only carnal frustration, and in only a few minutes you felt your body drop. You hadn't even gotten the chance to enjoy it, before he adjusted his clothing and walked away. You sighed, and pulled yourself up, hoping to make it back to your room without anyone noticing the fluids dripping down your legs.

 

It'd only been a few months since then, and you were itching to have another chance, hopefully this time you would get what you wanted. From that first night, you knew you would never be the same. You would always crave him, always think of him. Every desire you had came with fantasies of him, and you excitedly prepared yourself. Today was another battle with the man who had inadvertently brought you together before- Kastro. You watched from above today, you were afraid waiting below might result in too quick an excursion. You watched intensely, as Hisoka fell to Kastro a few times, and worried yourself he might actually lose, especially when you saw his arm become severed. You stood up nervously, watching him. You were worried for your future plans to night, but worried for him too. Perhaps you thought, you felt for him more than on a physical level. Soon enough, Kastro fell for good, and you watched Hisoka leave looking satisfied in the fight, but you knew him well enough to know he wasn't satisfied in plenty of other ways, and you moved to go to his room. You saw, from the corner of your eye, a girl under the stands, and your heart skipped a beat. Had you been replaced already? You exhaled sharply as you watched him depart with her, and decided you'd fight her if you had to (and hopefully, you wouldn't have to). You'd waited too long for this.

 

You paced around the arena, biding time, until you decided to go upstairs. Hopefully you could avoid a confrontation. As you left the elevator, you walked by a familiar face. The girl from before, with the pink hair and kimono, passed by you, seemingly ignoring your presence. Your heart pounded for a moment, hopefully she hadn't been there to do... what you accepted your job was, and you found your pace quickened to his door. You waited to knock, until you heard the elevator ding to announce the doors were closed and it was to descend. Better to be safe than sorry. You knocked on the door and fidgeted with your hands, swallowed hard when it opened.

 

“Ah, just the girl I was hoping to see ♡” He smiled and leaned against the door frame, his previously severed arm exposed with his hand on his hip. “I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me.”

 

“N-no, I wouldn't...” You felt nervous, and you looked away.

 

“Why don't you come in, instead of standing in the hallway? You know, people can get... curious” He shot a glance down the hall at a door that was cracked open, that seemed to shut suddenly. How popular he must be, you thought. You accepted his offer excitedly, and closed the door behind you. “Well then, what did take you so long?” He sat on a chair with his legs crossed, elbow rested on his knee, chin rested on his palm. He looked at you so expectantly, and you had to admit you loved it, feeling his eyes on you. You were reluctant to admit you thought he might be with another woman. You weren't dating, and he didn't belong to you, but you liked to think he did.

 

“I had wanted to come earlier, you had just... seemed busy, with someone else-” You tried to not sound jealous. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ah, Machi. She has such little compassion... but,” he sat back to lift his arms, fully attached. “she does do good work. I'd be a little... short handed, if it wasn't for her.” You were glad he was feeling well enough to make dumb jokes. He stood up and stepped towards you. “Now, were you _jealous_ of her?” You felt your face heat up and you looked away from him. He could see right through you. “Such a shame that she left, imagine all the fun the 3 of us could have had together ♡” The very idea made you sweat. “She can't be far, I could always invite her back” he placed a cool hand under your chin to make you look up at him, and his expression seemed genuinely curious. He was, in your opinion, sometimes too playful. He could see your expression become unnerved and gave a small but genuine smile. “I'm only kidding.” He would have done it though.

 

“Hah...” You gave a small laugh, you eyes still unfocused and glancing about. Why did you feel so tense? Probably because you knew he knew what you wanted. You were brought back to your thoughts when he leaned down to press his forehead against yours, and look into your eyes directly.

 

“So why don't you show me why you came here?” His skin felt cool against yours, flushed and embarrassed, and you moved your fingers slightly to bring yourself back. You decided to get what you wanted confidently, and lifted your hands to hold the sides of his face, and adjusted yourself to kiss him. You never ceased to be amazed at how soft he was, and though your eyes were closed, you knew he wasn't the type to stay in this position for long. You almost jumped when you felt a cool hand against the small of your back, and you were pulled even closer to him. He broke the kiss to stand straight and look down at you; you felt so small compared to him, but something about it made him more desirable. You guessed you just had a thing for tall men.

 

This room was smaller than the usual one he got, but the familiar large window stood before you. Curtains closed, the room was so dark and illuminated only by a small desk lamp. You enjoyed the ambiance. You exhaled at looked at him expectantly He pulled away from you to cross his arms. “I thought I instructed you to show me why you came her. If a chaste kiss was all you desired, I think you've quite got what you wanted.” You knew he was teasing you, and you weren't sure how to approach him.

 

“What is it you want me to do... I want-”

 

“I do believe I know what you want,” He smiled warmly, though you know it was just for show “I'd like for you to show me, without any input from me.” You didn't know how to, at least not completely, but you decided to try.

 

You fell to your knees before him, your heart beating hard. You knew what he expected you to do, and you would so gladly. Your shaky hands fumbled for a moment, and you could see above you he raised an eyebrow, wondering if you could do it. You knew you could show him how badly you wanted him. More confidently you reached to unfasten the button of his pants, and pull down the zipper. Your mouth watered at the thought of what you were about to do, but your cheeks flushed brighter. How embarrassing. Your small hands maneuvered through his clothing until you finally grasped him; he was so hot, and hard, and you remembered fondly how he treated you the last time- pushing you against a wall and forcing his way into you, but now the situation had changed and the mood felt soft and inviting; you let it soothe you.

 

You pulled him through the layers of clothing, admired how flushed his skin was. You felt him twitch in your hand. “Will you keep me waiting long? Don't be shy, it's not like you haven't seen it before.” He teased you. You exhaled and leaned forward to lick the precum pearling at the tip, and you could almost hear his lips curl into a smirk. You gently teased him this way, letting your tongue press against the slit, roll around the head, then occasionally dart down to lick up the entire shaft. He didn't seem to mind. You decided it was time to show him what you could really do, took as much as you could into your mouth, you didn't mind the taste. You kept going until you thought you might gag, and swallowed hard, his hand was on your head suddenly, and you knew you were doing well enough for him. You waited for a moment then pulled nearly off him, then proceeded to take him in again. You felt the hand on your head grasp your hair, and you steadied yourself with your hands on his hips, as you continued. You wondered if he would release into your mouth and end the night quickly, especially with the way you could feel him twitching against your tongue, but your curiosity was thwarted when he swiftly pulled you off him.

 

His breathing was heavy and his eyes seemed to be glazed over with lust; and you thought he looked beautiful this way. “Stand up.” He instructed, and you did so. Almost suddenly, he spun you around at your shoulder and pushed you downward, towards the window. You felt your shirt pulled up, past your arms, thrown to the ground.

 

You winced as he bent you nearly in half, you balanced yourself against the glass of the window, your hands pressed against it. “Now, I suppose I should reward you for all your hard work ♡” He purred, tracing a clawed finger down your exposed back. In a swift movement, you felt the clasps of your bra come undone, and it sunk down your arms. You shift to let the straps fall down and off your wrists and it dropped to the floor beneath you. “That's a good girl.” The cool hand that had stopped at your back slipped under to feel your breasts. The chill hardened your nipples, and you breathed heavier as his fingers delicately but knowingly kneaded and pinched at them. You hadn't thought you could get so turned on from something so simple, but you've been wrong before.

 

You felt him lean over, his still clothed chest pressed against your back and he buried his face into your neck; he felt warm. You winced as you felt him suddenly bite into you, right where your neck met your shoulder. Not hard, but noticeable. But felt his hot breath against you as his other hand snaked down your belly and under your skirt. Your heart skipped a beat as he pressed a finger against your clothed vagina, and you shivered. He chuckled into your shoulder. “You really are quite wet.” He said against your ear. You felt your mouth water, it still tasted like him, he was such a tease. He expertly rubbed through your wet panties, for only a few moments more, before deciding to slip into them and the direct contact you desired felt so rewarding. His temperature seemed to fluctuate so radiantly, and he always gave you what you needed. Though, you could tell he was beginning to feel the same build up you were, as his previously cool skin felt so warm now. His middle finger slid back and forth against you, making sure to prod at your entrance. His palm rubbed against your clit as he did so, and each motion felt like it might be too much, though you were determined to hold out for him.

 

Only moments later did he decide to slide one slender finger inside you, and then another. His middle and index finger stretched and prepared you, as the hand that previously kneaded your breast found a new home on your face, the mirrored digits in your mouth. You salivated openly and felt embarrassed, though he didn't seem to mind that, or the fact that you occasionally bit down; you wondered if he might like that. He seemed to breath a bit heavier, and you felt his body against yours, and the hardness against your ass, and knew he wouldn't prepare you much longer.

 

Your assumptions were correct, and only a few moments later did he retrieve his wet hands from both orifices. “Now then, I think we've been patient enough.” You felt empty, but knew you wouldn't for much longer when you felt a hand at your hip to steady you and the head of his cock prod at your entrance. He seemed to tease you a bit, cover himself in your excess fluids, then push suddenly and you felt him begin to force himself into you. You tensed suddenly, but relaxed as you felt him push further and further until his body was flush against yours and you'd taken him to the hilt. He made a satisfied sigh, waited a moment, and started to pull out, to push back in again when he'd almost disconnected from you. It took a bit, but soon you adjusted to his size, and he could move more assertively. Your hands kept you steady against the window, and in that moment you remembered that it was indeed a window you were pressed up against. You almost instinctively tried to back away, but a sudden hand pressed your face against the glass. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to keep you steady.

 

“Are you feeling shy? You shouldn't be” He questioned you, his tone mostly even, but still held pockets of breathlessness. “You came here, expecting this- wanting this, I don't think you should be embarrassed over a little bit of exhibitionism.” You looked out the window, you were high up, but if someone looked closely enough, it wouldn't be hard to tell what you were doing, and it worried you but also excited you- the idea that someone could see you getting fucked by this well known man. “Oh, you became tighter- does the idea excite you?” He teased you, and pressed you harder to the glass as his other hand tightly gripped your hip as he became more forceful. You felt the build up in your belly, and you thought perhaps he felt it in himself too. The hand on your hip moved south over your thigh to gently allow his middle finger to massage your clit. He licked his lips behind you, and felt his own pace become more erratic. You knew he was close, and wouldn't be able to last much longer, and you let yourself become enraptured by him and moaned his name loudly once, twice, then by the third the build up in your belly released like a spring and you felt surges of pleasure envelope your body and your mind went blank, and you heard him give a small moan behind you before you felt an intense heat fill your body, he was truly determined to come inside you every time, wasn't he?

 

You crumpled to the floor, and leaned against the window for support. It was cold, and it felt nice against your hot skin. You heard the zip of his pants and watched him (only somewhat shakily) fall back to sit on the edge of the only bed in the room. He sighed heavily, but you found it sounded satisfied. You adjusted yourself to look at him better, and he ran a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. He seemed to notice you looking at him, and offered you a smile you could only describe as kind, and it made you uncertain. He stood up and walked over to you, bent down to get as close to eye level as he could. “Now then, you certainly did show me ♡” He placed a hand lovingly on your head. “I have to be going somewhere, you're welcome to stay here.” He leaned over to kiss you, and stood up when he pulled away. “As you might be aware, I have a very long awaited match tomorrow.”

 

“With that boy, Gon.” You affirmed his statement. He nodded.

 

“I have some business to take care of before then.” He walked towards the door, and his figure became mostly absorbed by the shadows of the room. He turned suddenly, and you could see his golden eyes almost glowing and piercing through the darkness. “However, should the match tomorrow go as I foresee it to... I might like it, if you came back.” With that he left, you heard the door open and close, and you were left alone in that room. Tired, and still dripping. You climbed your way into his bed and fell asleep quickly; it smelled like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for delay i haven't had a lot of time...  
> nice comments keep me going 


	3. (AN - Please read!)

Hey ya'll, I know you're probably thinking I abandoned this- but I did not! Simply put, I have a lot of things going on in my adult life that makes writing hard. I do believe I know where I want this story to go (and others), but truth be told I feel listless sometimes!

So I've taken to cross-posting this content to a tumblr.

If you're interested in supporting me or my work, please check it out! And as well, if you want to give me ideas or inspiration or simply talk about the work or characters thats more than welcome too! I try hard to be inspired but I don't have a lot of self esteem in my writing, so any advice or support helps!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!

https://hihowareyawrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
